


Adventures In New Zealand

by foxtales



Series: Permanently Unfinished [6]
Category: British Actor RPF, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Implied Monaboyd, M/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtales/pseuds/foxtales
Summary: Dom is late and the party started without him.
Series: Permanently Unfinished [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638784
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of snapshots from one night that flashed into my mind over the years.

Raucous laughter floated through open windows, accompanying Dom on his way up to Billy's front door. It seemed his mates hadn't waited on him to start the festivities and he smiled as he walked, wondering if they would actually go to a pub as had been the original plan once everyone had assembled.

"Sblomie!" Orlando was leaning out the window, waving his arms as if he thought Dom couldn't see him. "Where ya been?"

Dom snorted. "Orlando, you tosser, get back before you fall and break your arse!"

"Get up here, bitch!" Orlando yelled in drunken abandon, hanging further out the window as he gestured wildly for Dom to join the party.

Dom was tempted to tell him to come down and make him but figured Orlando was just drunk enough to make a jump for it. Since Peter would have more than his arse if the precious elf was injured because Dom had dared him to come down from the first story and make him come into the house, he settled for extending his fingers in a reverse peace sign and raising them in Orli's general direction. Orlando obviously thought that was the funniest thing he'd ever seen and in the midst of the resultant laughing fit, he lost his already precarious balance. A pair of arms surrounded the young man, steadying him and pulling him back to safety. A moment later, Sean Bean peered down at Dom and chuckled.

"Come on up, Dommie, before he remembers you aren't here."

Dom shook his head, chuckling, as he listened to the crowd take the piss out of the kid upstairs. No sympathy in that lot, not one little bit, he thought as he entered Billy's house, detouring to the kitchen and grabbing a Newcastle's before heading upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing at the party goes quite as Bean expected.

"Fucking Hobbits," Bean muttered as he made to go around three of the halflings, two of whom were matching his every attempt.

"Twat," Elijah called in answer before he giggled and lurched off down the hall, snorts and laughter in his wake.

"What the fuck?"

"Lij learned a new word today," Billy said, gleefully rubbing his hands together.

"We have such high hopes for the lad," Dom added, puffing his chest out with pride.

Bean rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you do."

Billy stepped right in front of him as he tried to move. On fucking purpose, no doubt, Bean thought scowling. The scowl deepened as Billy moved forward, pressing himself against Sean and showing, in no uncertain terms, that he was having a Very Good Time.

Dom followed his friend’s example and molded his hips snugly to Bean’s arse. Score two for the Happy Hobbits, Sean thought as he fought a slightly hysterical chuckle. Wouldn’t do to let the boys know they were getting to him.

Dom thrust up, hard enough that Bean was shoved against Billy. “Say hello to my little friend.”

Sean exhaled harshly. If Dom did that again, there would be an issue--specifically the issue of one Mr. Sean Bean being unable to hide the fact that he was not completely averse to what was being offered. He reached down behind him, strong hands gripping Dom’s hips tightly to keep him still.

“Aww, Mr. Bean, you’re no fun atall,” Dom said, low and husky.

Sean didn’t dare turn to look at Dom so he looked down at Billy instead. Billy, whose brilliant green eyes twinkled at him as that cupid’s bow mouth curved into a smile; whose head cocked slightly as he waited for an answer to the unspoken invitation. Bean drowned in those eyes for an endless moment, a shiver skittering down his spine as he thought about what that mouth, those lips (GOD those lips), would look and feel like wrapped around his dick.

Dom nuzzling and nipping between his shoulder blades snapped Sean back to reality. What were they doing? Then it hit him--he’d been a bit down lately, another fucking divorce could do that to a man, and more than likely this was an attempt to lighten him up.

He sighed and released Dom’s hips before gently gripping Billy’s shoulders, smiling ruefully. “Time to move, old son,” he said, annoyed at the thickness in his voice. Fucking alcohol. Fucking Hobbits.

Billy smiled, gentle and fleeting, before stepping back and allowing Sean to pull away from Dom’s heat and hardness. Dom sighed, low and ragged, but let Sean go.

“S’okay,” Billy said, giving Bean’s arm a gentle squeeze.

Sean smiled half-heartedly when Dom winked at him while reaching for Billy.

“Come to me, sweet William.”

Billy waggled his eyebrows as he moved around Sean. He allowed Dom to rub obscenely against him for a moment before he led the other man toward the stairs at the end of the hallway. He looked back over his shoulder, a leer on his cherubic face. “Night, Sean.”

Bean grunted in response, failing to suppress his shiver of want.

He wandered in the direction of the kitchen, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he heard the slurred, harsh American bite of Elijah’s voice. A diversion—just what he needed.

“So, yeah, right? It was like I was me but not-me—I mean when I was talking to you—but then it was you and then…shit, what was I saying?”

Sean came around the corner just in time to see Viggo blink owlishly. “I have no fucking clue.”

Elijah’s face began to crease in a frown but the expression never got a complete hold before it cleared into a beatific smile. “Hey Bean!”

“Captain,” Viggo said, inkling his head.

Sean returned the nod solemnly. “Ranger.”

“Fucking men,” Elijah giggled.

Bean’s mouth curled into a snarly smirk.

Elijah stopped giggling, his blue eyes widening. “Damn, that’s hot!”

Bean’s snark melted into surprise. “What?”

Viggo chuckled. “Fucking men,” he repeated, his silent “duh” finally reaching Bean’s head and connecting—solidly.

“Oh…” Bean’s mouth decided it liked the shape of that word and it stayed long after the sound had faded.

Lij giggled again. “Weren’t you, like, a stage actor or something?”

“Yes,” came the somewhat defensive reply.

“Doesn’t that automatically make you at least partially…” Elijah’s words trailed off but his hand raised in a limp-wristed dismissal wave.

Viggo threw his head back, his laughter deep and loud as Bean’s face went red.

“Fuck sake, Wood, we’re not all Sir Ian McKellen!”

Dogs around the neighborhood whined at Elijah’s next peal of laughter.

“Jesus, Lij!” Bean cried. “Do I have blood coming out my ears?” he asked, turning to Viggo.

“Okay, there?” Viggo asked as he put a steady hand on Elijah’s arm

“Y-yeah. ‘M g-good,” Lij managed. “It’s just…it’s just…oh my God, yesterday…” he could get no further.

When he finally calmed down and wiped the tears from his eyes, he looked up into expectant faces.

“So yesterday, Orli said he’d been summoned by “the Queen” and we all knew he was talking about Sir Ian, right? So then, without even looking at each other, Billy and Dom start singing ‘Killer Queen’ and it was so fucking funny I lost my shit!” He’d begun laughing again during the telling and was almost unintelligible now. “K-k-killer Q-qu-queen!”

His last words, hiccupped and pained, brought Viggo to full-bellied guffaws.

Sean chuckled ruefully. “Fucking Hobbits.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On my 2008 Timestamp meme, fyrefly101 requested 20 minutes after the end of the second "chapter."

Bean grabbed another beer and headed downstairs, thinking to take a walk outside to clear his head. He sighed as he passed Billy's downstairs loo and heard a low groan. He found he really wanted to know which of them was doing what to the other, who was moaning and why. Before he could stop himself, his hand was on the doorknob, opening the door to see.

Both Billy's and Dom's heads swung toward the door, and Dom grinned so widely that Bean thought his head might split in half.

"Beanie!"

Sean stood there, amazed that they were both still fully clothed. "I heard...I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here."

"I'm working up to the good stuff," Billy replied, eyes sparkling mischievously as he flexed his fingers on Dom's shoulders. "Actually, you look like you could do with a massage yourself, Sean."

"Billy has fucking magic fingers," Dom averred. "You'll love it."

Bean figured he had nothing to lose and stepped in, shutting the door behind him.


End file.
